


12:30 [JeanMarco]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The buzz of the motorway almost deafened Jean as he raced towards his partner's house. It was 12:15am, and Jean was rushing himself to Marco's home after hearing the commotion that his boyfriend's parents had caused.<br/>They would never understand how in love the two were.<br/>"Marco, baby, don't cry. I'm coming for you, okay?" Jean could barely hear Marco's voice, it was ripping away from him. </p><p>Jean didn't even see the truck coming straight at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:30 [JeanMarco]

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev: /arminlert

 

_12:30_

 

"Jean Kirstein. Cause of death: Severe impact to the skull, pierced lungs. Time of death: Twelve-twenty AM." 

"Marco Bodt. Cause of death: Hung himself from his ceiling fan. Time of death: Twelve-thirty two AM." 

 

"Related?" 

"No. Romantically involved." 

 

_12:15_

The buzz of the motorway almost deafened Jean as he raced towards his partner's house. It was 12:15am, and Jean was rushing himself to Marco's home after hearing the commotion that his boyfriend's parents had caused.  
They would never understand how in love the two were.  
"Marco, baby, don't cry. I'm coming for you, okay?" Jean could barely hear Marco's voice, it was ripping away from him. 

"J-Jean, please, stop the car. Y-You'll just get hurt. P-Please-"

"Marco Bodt. Fucking listen to me now. I am coming to get you. It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay. They can't stop us, they can't stop our love." Jean's voice was slightly off from the cigarette that hung between his lips, but Marco just cried more at his words. "Baby, please just listen to me. It's gonna be fine. I promise." The rain that slammed against Jean's car windows sounded like the seas had come to drown him. 

It would have been fine if Jean wasn't how he was. Pierced skin filled with metal bars, ink engraved on his skin. His hair was shaved at one side, black eyeliner slightly smudged out around his eyes. 

Marco was the complete _opposite_ of his boyfriend. A* student, cute pastel coloured jumpers and freckles that literally made Jean want to rip his heart out and give it to Marco. 

There weren't many cars out tonight, and Jean guessed it was because it was Wednesday, just gone midnight. Jean had his phone on loud speaker in the passenger seat beside him, his heart breaking with every sob that echoed through his phone. "I'm almost there, honey, I'm almost there." The punk's voice sounded like he was about to cry, and he was. Tears were threatening to run down his cheeks and Jean could've sworn there were lights in the distance that kept coming closer. "I-I love you, Jean, I-I love you so much." 

Jean smiled. "I love you too, Marco. I love you more than anything." 

 

Marco sat on his bed, listening to the quiet hum of the television downstairs. He was waiting, waiting for the knock on his window. 

 

_12:30_

The police had just arrived at Marco's house, and though Marco's parents tried and tried to calm him down, Marco wasn't having it. He'd just heard the news that his boyfriend had been hit by a large truck off the Highway 401, his lungs being pierced. Everything that they'd ever been through, everything that they'd ever promised eachother was gone. 

It was like things were going in slow motion for Marco, as he bolted up the stairs, slammed and locked his bedroom door and took his school tie out of his drawer. 

 

_Sunday, 12:30pm_

"Mr and Mrs Bodt."

"Ms Kirschtein."

The two families stood together, dressed in pure black, sorrow written all over their faces. "We.. We're sorry, Ms Kirschtein. We didn't realise how in love our sons really were." Mr Bodt sighed, shaking his head.

A small smile broke through Jean's mother's hurt face. "Neither did I. I suppose these things happen. I still have Lexy, however, so we'll be okay." She paused. "This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet."

Marco's parents softly laughed and nodded. "I agree." His mother sighed and held Jean's mothers hand. "We were so caught on how we wanted Marco to be perfect, that we didn't even realise that his happiness should come first.. For Jean to have drove 45 minutes in the middle of the night really shows how much he truly loved Marco.. No matter his sense of style." 

 

"Do you think they'll be friends?" Marco asked Jean, holding his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. There was a soft breeze on the bench that they sat on, opposite their graves. Jean smiled. "I think so," There was a small second of silence. "Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we can still have sex?" Jean winked, poking the freckle that was on Marco's nose.

Marco laughed and blushed. "Jean!" Their laughs faded to a comfortable silence. "I'm glad we can be together for the rest of our time now. Nothing can stop us now." 

Jean rested his head on the freckled angel's shoulders. "At least we can have bets now, to see who dies first. I bet Yeager dies before Mikasa."

Marco giggled and looked down at his punk partner. "Why?"

"He'll rupture his ass on Levi's huge dick."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im incapable of ending stories sadly i mean they fucking died but atleast theyre happy am i right


End file.
